Too Late
by holdbaek
Summary: They are best friends. One of them is getting married.
Baekhyun sangat suka tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum saat dua tahun lalu, Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat bercerita kepadanya bahwa ia baru saja meminta teman sekelas mereka saat kuliah, Kyungsoo, untuk menjadi pacarnya dan ternyata perasaan special tersebut tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia tersenyum saat Hari Natal tahun lalu, Chanyeol dengan muka berseri bercerita kepadanya tentang kencan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat berkesan karena mereka berkesempatan untuk melihat salju pertama di musim dingin tahun itu. Ia tersenyum ketika empat bulan lalu, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bercerita bahwa ia telah melamar Kyungsoo dan pria mungil itu mengatakan _ya_ yang kemudian diikuti oleh isak tangis bahagia.

Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya minggu lalu.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik sejak mereka kecil, tentu sudah bukan menjadi hal yang baru apabila mereka berbagi kebahagiaan.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah menjadi seorang aktor yang baik; Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabatnya akan tetap selalu tersenyum meskipun hatinya tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam.

"Sepertinya ini adalah kali terakhir kita bisa berkencan seperti ini, iya kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada setengah bercanda, kaki kanannya sibuk menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di trotoar seperti layaknya anak kecil. Melihat hal tersebut, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya ini tidak akan pernah beranjak dewasa.

Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah puas menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk membicarakan hal-hal random dengan penuh canda dan tawa di kafe favorit mereka. Ibu Chanyeol menyarankan anaknya untuk mengundang semua teman-temannya dari kantor untuk sebuah pesta bujangan sebelum menikah, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat kesukaan mereka.

"Setelah ini kau akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan—"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Baek. Aku merasa seolah-olah kita akan berpisah selamanya," Chanyeol mengunci kepala sahabatnya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang halus, sebuah cara yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Baekhyun diam. "Kau tahu aku akan selalu meluangkan waktu untukmu. Saat kau berpikir kau sangat merindukanku, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Cobalah untuk menyendiri dan mencariku di dalam memorimu. Kau akan dengan mudah menemukanku disana karena… ya, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Akan selalu ada bagian dariku yang menemanimu. Kita adalah sepasang sahabat terbaik di dunia ini. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah. Kita masih bisa pergi untuk makan es krim bersama-sama! Oh! Ddeokbokki juga!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan keberatan. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik."

Baekhyun menusuk pinggang Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya. "Kau beruntung otakmu yang tak berguna itu tidak pernah menyuruhmu berbicara yang aneh-aneh saat kau bersama Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak, pria tampan itu tidak akan pernah bersedia menjadi pendampingmu."

"Hei! Kyungsoo menyukaiku apa adanya," Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Baekhyun sebelum menghindari pukulan maut yang dilemparkan padanya. "Besok aku akan menikah, jadi tolong jangan membuat badanku memar-memar."

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun menangis—jauh di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun menyesali semua kebodohannya selama ini karena membiarkan orang yang ia cintai lepas dari genggamannya.

Dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajah, Baekhyun membuka pintu pagarnya dan berjalan ke arah sepasang ayunan di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan tersebut dengan telapak tangan kanan menopang dagunya, tatapannya terfokus jauh ke atas.

Langit malam ini sangat indah, penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang menemani sang rembulan. Mungkinkah alam sedang mencoba menghiburnya?

Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol sudah menempati ayunan di sampingnya dengan posisi duduk yang mirip dengannya. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar diantara mereka. Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam, mengagumi langit malam yang mengagumkan di atas sana.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lembut. "Kau belum bercerita mengapa kau memilih untuk menikah pada hari ulang tahunku."

Chanyeol memandang ke bintang yang berpijar paling terang di langit sambil tersenyum. "Kau selalu tampak sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunmu, tersenyum seharian penuh dan membuatku ingin menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri, dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di hari pernikahanku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku memilih tanggal yang sama dengan ulang tahunmu. Dengan begitu, kita berdua bisa memiliki hari terindah yang sama dan menjadi bahagia bersama-sama, kan?"

Tawa yang dilepaskan Baekhyun sangat penuh dengan kepura-puraan. "Ide bagus."

"Kau akan datang ke pernikahanku besok, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah sahabatku."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sekali lagi, tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat mereka canggung—tidak pernah. Terkadang mereka larut dalam momen dimana tidak ada satu kata pun yang mereka butuhkan, dimana mereka puas hanya dengan berada di samping satu sama lain seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk berbicara lagi. "Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo sebelum pernikahan dimulai besok?"

Dengan kedua alis terangkat dalam rasa penasaran, Chanyeol bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya…" pria cantik itu tidak membiarkan matanya fokus pada sesuatu selain bintang-bintang berkilau, bibir merahnya tertekuk membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang hal-hal apa saja yang kau suka dan apa saja yang kau benci. Aku ingin mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang semua kebiasaanmu, baik maupun buruk. Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada sahabatmu ini."

Chanyeol sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak mereka masih belum bisa berbicara; ia mengenal pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini jauh lebih baik daripada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dan saat ini, tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan selain tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengarkan jawaban sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tahu, seorang Byun Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang melankolis.

Tetapi, seketika keinginan tersebut lenyap saat ia melihat mata indah Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Baek? Kau… kenapa?"

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, bibirnya mengembang dalam sebuah senyuman pahit. "Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, aku tahu kau akan tetap bahagia tanpaku, aku tahu kau akan bertahan hidup tanpaku, Yeol. Tapi, jujur saja, aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau… kau adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa tersenyum walaupun aku sedang berada dalam masa-masa paling sulitku." senyum Baekhyun mulai goyang. "Dan meskipun hatiku tersiksa, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Baek—"

"Dunia ini memang tidak pernah adil. Saat kau mencintai seseorang, setiap hal kecil yang mereka lakukan untukmu akan berubah menjadi hal yang besar, tetapi bagi mereka itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk keramahan dan bahkan mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah membuatmu jatuh cinta," suara Baekhyun bergetar hebat. "Pertama kali aku menyadari perasaan ini, aku menangis begitu keras karena aku tahu tidak ada cara bagiku untuk memilikimu, Yeol. Aku merasa bodoh. Kau adalah orang yang paling mendekati kata sempurna bagiku dan aku… aku hanyalah bayanganmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang berani mencintaimu diam-diam."

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan mendengarkan pengakuan semacam ini dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kita hanya bisa menjadi sahabat, kan? Aku terus meyakinkan diriku tentang hal itu setiap hari. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Aku… aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak pernah berharap lebih dari persahabatan kita ini," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambal tetap tersenyum, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan di pipinya. "Itu sebabnya aku pernah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa pada hari terakhirku di dunia ini, jika kita berdua masih belum mempunyai kekasih, aku akan menghabiskan jam-jam terakhirku untuk mencari seseorang yang akan mencintaimu seperti yang aku lakukan, yang bisa membahagiakanmu saat aku sudah tiada nanti. Aku… aku bersyukur karena kau sudah menemukan orang tersebut."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun, pria dengan paras cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya, adalah orang yang terbuka, tidak pernah menyembunyikan hal sekecil apapun darinya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, apa yang membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu; ia _merasa_ tahu semua tentang Byun Baekhyun.

Tetapi tampaknya ia salah dalam mengenal sahabatnya sendiri.

Bisakah mereka masih tetap disebut sebagai sepasang sahabat sekarang?

Jemari Chanyeol sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun perlahan. Ia masih ragu; benar-benar tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun, Chanyeol memiliki keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Di depannya, senyum Baekhyun masih merekah di bibir merahnya, meskipun butiran-butiran air mata tetap mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

 _Ia_ telah membuat orang yang paling ia sayangi menangis.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa terus menerus melakukan apa yang ia kuasai—menangis dalam diam sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terus menerus melakukan apa yang ia kuasai—memeluk Baekhyun sembari memendam perasaan yang bergejolak hebat di hatinya tanpa membiarkan pencuri hatinya tau apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

"Baek, hei, dengarkan aku. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Aku tahu kau suka rahasia, dan apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu ini adalah rahasiaku yang terdalam. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga rahasiaku ini," kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang masih menangis dengan ibu jarinya. "Seseorang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan, aku akui, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu. Aku selalu berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan kepadanya betapa aku mencintainya, bukan hanya sebagai seorang teman, tetapi tampaknya dia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu."

Angin malam yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang seolah menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Meskipun begitu, dinginnya angin malam itu tidak mampu menyurutkan niatnya untuk berkata yang sejujurnya.

Sahabat tidak seharusnya saling menyimpan rahasia, kan?

"Aku mencoba untuk selalu berada di sampingnya dalam situasi apapun. Aku ada saat dia memenangkan sebuah kompetisi menyanyi di tingkat taman kanak-kanak dulu, aku ada saat dia menangis setelah kalah dalam final turnamen nasional hapkido beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku… aku selalu ada untuknya. Sebisa mungkin aku menyisihkan waktuku untuknya. Tapi apa balasannya? Selama ini dia selalu berterima kasih kepadaku sebagai _sahabat_ nya. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, aku akhirnya meragukan apakah dia adalah orang yang benar-benar tepat untukku. Dalam keraguan itu, Kyungsoo datang."

Hening. Sekali lagi hening menyapa mereka.

"Aku mengatakan semua ini karena… karena orang itu adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Aku menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Kau akan selamanya memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku, sebuah tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditempati oleh siapapun. Sayang sekali semuanya sudah terlambat. Terima kasih karena telah berani mengakui perasaanmu, tetapi… maaf, aku tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang telah mencurahkan segenap cintanya padaku hingga akhirnya aku bisa berpaling padanya."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan sakit hatinya lebih lama lagi. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menangis sesenggukan, merutuki kebodohannya selama ini dalam hati. Serpihan hatinya semakin hancur saat sahabatnya membalas pelukannya lebih erat.

Lucu sekali; keduanya adalah pria-pria dewasa dengan paras yang mampu membuat semua orang menoleh kagum kepada mereka, dan saat ini mereka malah menangis sambil berpelukan seperti layaknya remaja-remaja perempuan di luar sana.

Tetapi tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis karena melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis, bukan ?

"Aku sudah melihat betapa Kyungsoo mencintaiku, dan karena itulah pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memilih Kyungsoo sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku menginginkan seseorang yang cukup berani untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar mereka mencintaiku," Chanyeol tersenyum getir. "Baek, saat kau mencintai seseorang, katakan pada mereka sebelum mereka pergi seperti yang aku lakukan."

Selamanya. Baekhyun akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas sifat pengecutnya selamanya.

"Mungkin ini memang suratan takdir kita. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabatku, terima kasih karena selalu mendukungku sampai detik ini, terima kasih karena… karena telah menjadi seseorang yang telah menyadarkanku bahwa mencintai seseorang tidak berarti harus memiliki orang tersebut."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lebih, lebih, ldan lebih erat lagi. Tuhan, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan pria di dekapannya ini.

"Aku tahu berhenti mencintaimu bukanlah perkara mudah, tetapi kau tahu aku akan selalu mencoba. Aku merelakanmu pergi, Byun Baekhyun, dan aku harap kau segera menemukan cinta yang baru," ucap Chanyeol sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Baekhyun. "Kau mau aku mencarikanmu seorang pendamping di pesta pernikahanku besok?"

Lelucon Chanyeol kali ini tak mampu mengangkat kedua ujung bibir sahabatnya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau segera menemukannya, Baek. Kau adalah sahabatku."

Jujur, tak seorangpun dari mereka ingin melepaskan pelukan dan berpisah sekarang, tetapi mereka sadar mereka harus melakukannya. Takdir telah mengarahkan mereka ke jalan yang berbeda, dan mau tak mau mereka harus menerima pilihan tersebut.

Chanyeol perlahan menarik kedua lengannya—

 _Jangan pergi._

dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

 _Kumohon tetaplah disini._

"Sekarang aku tidak akan mengatakan aku menunggumu di pesta pernikahanku besok, tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kau segera menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu," Chanyeol cepat-cepat membalikkan badan saat ia mulai merasakan sayatan di hatinya. "Sampai jumpa, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya sehingga ia tidak mendengar gumaman _selamat ulang tahun_ dari Chanyeol sebelum pria tersebut membuka pintu pagarnya. Ah, andai saja tiap tetes air matanya mampu menghentikan satu hantaman palu ke hatinya yang sudah hancur.

Ia sadar semuanya memang sudah terlambat dan tak ada pilihan lain selain melupakan Chanyeol. Dulu, ia hanya bisa tertawa saat teman sekolahnya berkata bahwa melupakan sesorang yang kita cintai dengan tulus sama sulitnya dengan mengingat seseorang yang tak pernah kita kenal, tetapi kini ia sendiri yang harus menelan pil pahit tersebut.

Akan tetapi, terlepas dari semua itu, Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum.

Ia akan selalu tersenyum untuk Chanyeol.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

umm… halo? akhirnya melipir kesini juga hehe. jadiiiiiiiiii yeap ini ff pertama yg aku pajang disini. yaaaa katakan percobaan lah. :v

kok jelek? iya maaf ya, dulu pas sd setiap bahas cara mengarang yg baik dan benar aku selalu ketiduran. kok boring dan biasa banget ceritanya? iyaaaa maaf kuadrat soalnya ini dicomot dari kumpulan drabbles sejak jaman bahula, maklum otaknya belum upgrade (sampe sekarang masih pentium 1 kayaknya D;).

intinya, aku masih pemula dalam hal dunia perfanfican, jadi tolong dimaafkan. ampun. ;A;

sekian dan terima kasih. o/

xoxo,

yoo


End file.
